monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-39230426-20190921152410/@comment-40157980-20190921193900
"if the SC: Evasion lasted 2 turns then you'd have a point but no lmao. 2-turn Evasion > 1-turn Evasion all day. I would much rather take a 2-turn Evasion that I have to manually set up than an immeadite 1-turn Evasion, do you realize how much more stuff you can do with a bonus turn? / Inennaritivus, a status caster 1 TURN evasion is definitely not better than a 2 TURN because it literally lasts 1 less turn." I prefer and immediate Evasion. When I face faster Deniers, I don't care of a 2-turn Evasion move if I cannot use it because I'm CDA'd, Freezed, Stunned, Possessed and so on. "And who doesn't have a worse Trait than Elvira? I can think of like Sherezar, Ragnarok if he gets Elvira's SC, but that's RNG. Maybe some of the new Monsters with Evolving Traits like Eisul or smth." ok... So? It doesn't change the fact Elvira has a better Trait. I don't understand this part of your message's motive tbh. "Yeah, Warspellz has the same problem with PER, that's why he's not SS despite being better than Elvir. As for Uriel Essence's availability, I guess Madam Fusion shouldn't be SS+ then, I mean, Cane of Atlantis isn't exactly the most common Relic, I mean, Charging Banner alone won't give her enough Stamina to spam her Extra Turn skills nearly enough. I guess Zimnyaya shouldn't be SS- either, as he is heavily reliant on Cane of Atlantis to be able to deny back to back, which, being a Diamond Relic, like Uriel Essence, isn't exactly the most common Relic, innit?" mmhhh it's not the same thing. Cane of Atlantis is not the reason why Madam Fusion and Zimnyaya are respectively SS+ and SS-, as they can easily recover their Stamina without it; and even if they needed it, it would be for recovering stamina, not to AVOID TO GET KILLED BECAUSE OF HIS OWN MOVE. "Also you saying that Warspellz shouldn't be in SS because Uriel essence isn't common is kind of like saying that all nemesis, elites, and warmasters should be higher ranked because they're not common. It's not about how common something is, its about the full potential or how good a monster can be." what the heeeck... Yoshijr, you're clever, use your brain please: it's a really different subject, because Relics rarity is not the point. The point is that you need to equip that relic to make Warspellz viable (and although it's not too important, the fact that relic is rare doesn't help), and this is Monster Viability Ranking, not Monsters+Relics Viability Ranking. "We know there are bad ranked monsters, but like I said OP tier is far more important. Especially when most of those monsters require stuff like heroic orbs or nemesis and elite souls. We don't want people to waste their valuable orbs and nemesis/elite souls on monsters that aren't as good. Most nemesis monsters and elite monsters are in the very high ranks so the high ranks are the main priority, then the lower ranks. Taking a rank by rank system can easily fix this. We have thought it thru completely" okay, I understood your point. Okay, soooo... Hope and think you'll do a great job. Can I suggest two monsters that aren't SS+ worthy anymore? Al Canine and Wangzhou. "I think you're the joke here" woah calm down mate, I was joking.